


A Promise Fulfilled

by M (M935694)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual, F/F, Guro, Shooting, Snuff, Suicide, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Years ago, Nanoha and Fate made a promise: To die together. Now, it's time for them to see their promise to the end...
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Kudos: 2





	A Promise Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> This one is much, much better than my first Nanoha story. It's also much more fresh than these - only being about a year and a half old.

Fate Testarossa opened her red eyes, immediately squinting them as they adjusted to the gentle light she recognized as that of the Arthra’s medbay. She tried to lift herself up from the bed, only for ripples of pain to move across her body. Taking a look down her body, Fate was able to see a huge, bloody wound at her chest. Deciding it’d be better if she just remained still, she just turned her head around instead - and was able to see a teary-eyed Nanoha Takamachi sitting on a chair directly by her medbed. When her best friend noticed that she was awake, she immediately grasped her hand with both of hers. “Ah, Fate, I’m so sorry!” Hearing those words, memories resurfaced in the blonde girl’s mind. They… Were practicing magic together… Nanoha must have gone overboard on her again. Judging by the damage to her body, the Earth girl’s magic power had grown yet again. Even though her body felt heavy, Fate was still able to turn her lips into a small smile. “It’s alright, Nanoha. How bad is it this time?” Fresh tears began to flow from Nanoha’s eyes as she tried to answer: “Shamal said they weren’t sure… if you’re going to wake up again!” Fate’s eyes grew wide open as she heard that. Was it this bad? Looking behind Nanoha for a moment, Fate noticed that they were alone. Nanoha took notice of that, and explained:

“It’s the middle of the night so everyone’s asleep. I was so worried… I just had to watch over you. To think that I could never hear your voice again… Please, never leave me behind like this.” Sobbing again as the thought of losing Fate entered her mind again, Nanoha’s body began to shiver with worry. Fate placed her other hand over Nanoha’s, trying to comfort her as much as she could. “I’m fine now. Please, don’t think too much of it. Just… be more careful next time, Okay?” Smiling again, Fate reached out towards Nanoha’s face, and wiped a tear off her cheek. For a moment, she tried to imagine how it’d feel if it was Nanoha who was in a spot like this. She already had a taste during the Book of Darkness incident when Nanoha was first attacked by the Wolkenritter. Fate had a hard time just thinking back to that time, and she realized how devastating it’d be for her - with tears suddenly making it past her eyes.

“Nanoha… I’d hate to be the one left behind, too. I was thinking… If the time comes for one of us to die, then let’s do it together.” Nanoha looked at her in surprise. “What are you talking about? You’re okay now, right?” She asked in a confused voice while sniffling with her nose. “I’m not saying we should do this now. In the future, once we’re both happy with how our lives went… I’m sure it would be wonderful…” Without giving it much thought, Nanoha nodded excitedly, her pigtails waving around. “Sure! Let’s die together! That’s a promise!” Hearing this filled Fate with happiness, her chest feeling all warm and tingly. Was this feeling… love? With how serious her wound seemed, she’d have all the time to think about it later. For now, Fate just smiled back at Nanoha, lifting herself off the bed for just a moment. “I promise as well…” Exhausted even by that, Fate collapsed back onto her cushion. She held on to Nanoha’s hand as she drifted off into the land of dreams - just as filled with Nanoha as her head and heart were.  
Nanoha continued to stay by the side of her bed, watching as Fate’s wounded chest began to rise gently with peaceful, dreamy breaths. She was mesmerized by the sight, and didn’t notice as the door opened behind her without making a sound. Standing in them was Lindy Harlaown, an admiral in the TSAB and Fate’s adoptive mother. She intended to change Nanoha in watching over Fate, thinking Nanoha needed to sleep. However, seeing the two of them like that, she decided not to break them up. The affection she could sense from Nanoha towards her adoptive daughter was different from the friendship she usually could sense between the two young girls. Now, it reminded her more of the feelings that were rising up within her when she first met her late husband. With her time for romantic love a thing of the past, she was delighted to see that her protegee was on the receiving end of such feelings. She had been trying to push her son to court one of her subordinates, but with little success so far. Seeing that she would have no such troubles with Fate was reassuring her that she was doing a good job raising her. Just to make sure, she shifted her eyes from Nanoha onto the sleeping form of her daughter. Her position had changed since she had last seen her - and she was wearing a much more peaceful expression on her face. Even if she was asleep, Lindy was able to feel the same vibe from her as what Nanoha was giving off. Confirming that the girls’ feeling were mutual, the admiral smiled nostalgically while thinking of her husband again. With these thoughts filling her mind, Lindy decided to leave the two teenagers alone, closing the door just as silently as she entered before. The powerful aura of love filling the medbay warmed her heart as the cyan-haired woman headed off to nag her son with increased dedication.

Nanoha stayed in that room watching over Fate for almost the entire month it took for her to fully heal, and Lindy had to tear her away to make her sleep. Looking after Fate and doing her best to fulfill any wish she had during her stay filled Nanoha with happiness unlike anything before - and Fate was just as grateful to her for that. Having gotten her feelings all sorted out by the time Fate was able to leave, on her insistence the day she was released she and Nanoha took off together on what would become their first date - having shared their first, awkward kiss by the end of it, along with proper declarations of love.

…Ten Years Later…

"I'm so happy for you, Vivio!" Fate called out as she embraced her and Nanoha's adoptive daughter. Earlier that day the TSAB Battle Exhibition took place. It was a massive event that allowed many mages to face off against one another - and their little girl won her show match with little trouble. That alone would be enough to make Fate proud of her, but Vivio didn't stop with just that. After some getting some rest, she moved on to the prize for her victory: a chance to go against the Ace of Aces, Nanoha herself… and was able to win that match as well. Now, the three of them were back home, celebrating Vivio’s victories.  
“Thanks, Fate-mama!” Vivio wasn’t sure, why, but her yellow-haired adoptive mother really made a point of telling her, just how proud she was of her throughout the day, and overall tried to stay with her as much as she could while Nanoha-mama was being treated for the injuries Vivio had inflicted on her. The young girl herself had only received a little wound on her chest - one that hurt a lot less than she had come to expect from Nanoha’s magic. Even despite that, Fate-mama insisted on seeing the little scar that was left between Vivio’s barely-existent breasts, and even showed a similar scar of her own, saying it was also because of Nanoha-mama’s magic.  
Now, Nanoha-mama had joined them as well. Even if Vivio loved both of them very much, she was getting a bit distressed with the attention they were both giving her. It felt somehow different than usual, and Vivio couldn’t help but look forward to the evening. Then, she’d be heading off to join her team and her coach at a huge celebration being held at the Nakajima residence. She’d be lying though if she said that a huge part in her impatience wasn’t because of Einhardt telling her she’d have a surprise for her there. Hours passed by quickly, especially that Nanoha-mama told her she could stay the night, leading to Vivio getting all flustered thinking of what might happen there. Recently, it seemed that they were constantly spending time together… And she really enjoyed the sensation growing within her heart whenever she thought of her teammate or whenever they were together. Continuously thinking about her, Vivio found herself too restless to stay with her mamas anymore, and soon she was getting ready to leave their house. Before she left, though, Fate grabbed her into her arms, locking her in a strong embrace.

“Take care of yourself, okay? Me and Nanoha-mama won’t be able to watch over you anymore… Until morning, that is…” Although Fate corrected herself quickly, hearing that still sent a shiver down Vivio’s spine. “O-Okay, Fate-mama…” She replied meekly, and after one final kiss on her forehead from both of her mamas she headed off.  
“What was up with that, Fate?” Nanoha asked after a moment, waiting to make sure their daughter couldn’t hear them. “In fact, you’ve been acting weird all day. You’d better explain yourself, ms. Enforcer. Is there something wrong?” She asked while playfully hitting Fate across her chest, but with worry clearly showing in her voice for the last sentence.  
“Nanoha… Do you remember what happened ten years ago? When I ended up in treatment for a few weeks?” Fate asked carefully, and her lover laughed in return.

“How could I forget? As soon as you got out, you basically threw yourself at me… Not that I’m complaining, though.” A nostalgic smile appeared on Nanoha’s lips for a moment as she recalled their teenage years. “Ooh, I think I get it. The injury you suffered back then it pretty similar to Vivio’s. Don’t worry, I made sure to hold myself back on that shot. Otherwise I was pretty serious during the fight, though. Our girl beat me fair and square!” She exclaimed excitedly, then her voice got a little softer. “That’s so sweet of you to get worried like this…” Approaching Fate, she leaned in and kissed her passionately while grabbing onto her hand. Her tongue assaulted Fate’s mouth for a bit, evoking an energetic response she was hoping for. Breaking off moments later, she smiled, hoping it would be enough to cheer Fate up a bit. “She’ll be perfectly fine. Now, get yourself together… We have the house to ourselves, after all!” A more mischievous expression appeared on her face as she groped Fate’s chest, but Fate still had a serious expression on her face.

“Vivio’s just a part of it…” Fate stopped for a moment, the pleasure of having her huge breasts fondled by her soulmate spreading out through her body and letting her calm down a bit. With her voice stabilizing, Fate put her hands on Nanoha’s to stop her.  
“Nanoha? Do you remember the promise we made back then? Right after I woke up in the hospital for the first time?” Fate asked, worry creeping up in her again. Since that time, they haven’t brought it up - and even after ten years of being together, Fate had a hard time predicting how Nanoha would react to that.  
“How could I forget?” Nanoha replied with a smile. “We promised that once it was time for our lives to end, we’d die together. Why bring that up now?”

“There was a second part to it, too,” Fate began, but Nanoha interrupted her. “I know! That we’d only do it after we’re happy with how our lives went.” Hearing that Nanoha remembered it too, Fate had found the courage to go on without hesitation.  
“I was thinking about this all day… Between how well our students have been doing - Have you seen how happy Subaru and Teana, and Erio and Caro, are together? - and how much Vivio has grown, even able to beat you in a duel… I don’t think there will ever be a better time than this for us to fulfill it.” Suddenly, Fate’s behaviour throughout the day made a lot more sense. Considering her words for just a moment, Nanoha found out that she agreed - their lives really were at their highest point right now. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed that their younger selves had stumbled upon the perfect solution: Better to end their lives now than to watch them slowly come down from this.  
“You’re right, Fate… It’s time for us to die together!” The moment Nanoha said that, Fate crushed her lips against hers and kissed her with much more passion than she had shown before, her hands going for the white shirt Nanoha was wearing and ripping it off her body. Taken by surprise by the sudden intensity Fate was showing, Nanoha allowed her lover to overwhelm her, surrendering her body to the blonde’s lustful actions. After ripping her shirt off, Fate’s fingers traced down her body, across her toned stomach until she reached her blue skirt. She slipped one hand inside it, and forced it into her panties. As Fate’s fingers entered her cunt, Nanoha moaned happily, taking it as a sign that Fate was back to her normal, playful self.

“Aww, you ruined my favourite casual shirt!” Nanoha called out after their lips parted, before smiling. “I might need to punish you for that - and for making Vivio worry, too…” Allowing her voice to trail off, she let Fate think of the sexy punishment she’d inflict on her later. However, Fate let her head drop for a moment as she apologized, Nanoha’s words flying over her head. “Sorry… It’s just that I’ve fantasized about this moment for so long. I couldn’t help myself - I needed to feel your body right away.” 

“You can be so dense sometimes…” Nanoha laughed, her voice going into a high-pitched moan as Fate’s fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. “Once we’re done with our fun for tonight, we can get to planning our deaths. I’m sure we’ll both enjoy it!” Nanoha tried to regain at least a little control over how the night would go, but Fate had another surprise ready for her. “I’ve already prepared everything! It’s all set up… We can take a look at it later, and if you’re okay with it, go through with it tonight.” Nanoha was taken aback by this revelation. For a moment she just stood motionless, letting Fate do as she pleased with her body as her mind tried to think, how to answer. She was ready to throw her life away, but she didn’t expect to die on the very day she agreed to it! It made sense, though. Fate seemed like she really wanted to go through with it, so she must have been planning this for some time. Nanoha was perfectly fine leaving her final fate in her lover’s hands. She trusted Fate with her life, so she should trust her with her death as well. Deciding to go through with whatever Fate had in mind for her, Nanoha screamed out in the climax Fate’s hands brought her to - her panties completely soaked through with her come, with wet spots showing on her skirt as well. Her knees weakened, she hold on to Fate as her face lit up with an excited blush - letting the waves of her orgasm wash over her body without a care. With her hands, she reached for Fate’s chest. Just as Nanoha’s was before, Fate’s yellow shirt was torn apart by Nanoha even despite her being in a weakened, postcoital state. Getting access to her black bra, Nanoha buried her face between Fate’s huge tits. Letting her tongue slide out, Nanoha began to move it up and down the valley of Fate’s breasts. Although they had grown a lot in the ten years that had passed since their promise, obscuring the scar between them from view most of the time, Nanoha knew exactly where it was and how to find it. Fate was always moaning extra hard when Nanoha used her tongue on it - and now, upon hearing that Fate was aroused when thinking of dying, Nanoha knew why - it reminded her of a time when she had almost died.

Although holding her beloved in her arms made her happy, with how aroused she already was, and how Nanoha’s actions were making her, Fate dragged her along and settled onto a couch the two of them and Vivio were celebrating on before. She did that just in time, for Nanoha regained enough strength to drag yellow shorts all the way down past her feet. Fate’s black, lacy panties were moved onto her thighs before snapping, but neither of them minded that as Nanoha stuck a finger inside. Spreading her legs on the couch, Fate let Nanoha slide down a bit as she leaned back. Her hands grabbed on to Nanoha’s head, one pressing Nanoha’s face against her breasts while the other stroked her long ponytail. Resting her perky ass on the couch, she bucked her hips against Nanoha’s hand as her orange-haired partner fingered her faster and faster, until eventually Fate came as well. Soaking the pure spot that Vivio sat on earlier with her juices, a part of Fate was excited just thinking that their adoptive daughter would find the products of their lust once she came home. Looking at Nanoha, Fate suspected that the long-range mage had thought of the same. Usually, it was Fate who tried to hide the results of their sexual escapades from their daughter while Nanoha had fun finding spots in their house they haven’t used yet. However, once their lives ended, no one would be there to clean after them, and Fate was sure there would be much to clean before she’d use up all the arousal just revealing to Nanoha how they’d die would cause the both of them - not to mention what would come afterwards. Then… Maybe she should ask someone to come and clean after them? She quickly went through the list of their friends in her mind. Hayate Yagami was on Midchilda right now. With what Fate knew of the Earth girl’s rampart sexuality, she’d probably have no issue doing that - in fact, the TSAB commander would probably enjoy it. Deciding to ask her for help, Fate wondered if she should contact Hayate now. With the way she looked now, she’d hesitate to reach out to anyone else - but with how late it was, Hayate was probably further along in her nightly orgasmic ride than they were.

Reaching for the intercom, she opened up her the communication channel and connected to Hayate. The brown-haired woman picked up almost instantly, as red in the face with excitement as Fate herself was. “Hey F-aaaate! What -aaah!- are you up to?” The moans made it clear that her prediction was right, letting Fate not feel too embarrassed about wearing only a bra. “Good evening, Hayate! I’d want to talk to you in person. Could you come to our house tomorrow morning?” Fate decided not to disclose the real reason for this, feeling Hayate would appreciate it more if it was a surprise.  
“Sure, I’ll drop by. Oooh, are you two up for a threesome? I’m checking on the soldiers from my new division” She stopped for a moment, and a wet sound of a slap somewhere from beyond the image Fate could see. “But they’re all really lame… I can’t get off from them at all!” By the time Hayate arrived, both Fate and Nanoha should already be dead. “I’ll have to ask Nanoha about this, but I’m all down for it!” She lied again, only to see Hayate crack a smile at her - and Nanoha also smiling at her from below, amused that their friend was as lively as ever while fingering Fate mindlessly. “Oh, she’ll agree - she always does. See ya later, then!” Hayate hung up on her, one of Fate’s problems solved. Looking at Nanoha, she explained, what was the point in that. “Someone has to clean up after we’re dead. I won’t be able to do that anymore.” Nanoha just nodded to signalize she understood. the orange-haired mage lost in her thoughts. Seeing that, Fate started the recording function of her device.  
“Sorry, Hayate, but I lied to you before. We’re not really available for a threesome right now… Well, our bodies are if you want to use them, I’m sure you’re into that as well. However, we won’t be able to feel that - we’re both dead now, and we couldn’t be happier about that. However, I don’t want Vivio to see the house all dirty with our love honey. So after you’re done playing with our corpses, could you please clean the house from all that?” Placing the device back on the table, she made sure that it would only play the message if Hayate approached it - then set it so that Hayate would immediately notice it.

Before Fate started the call, Nanoha did think of Vivio, but in a somewhat different aspect. She had realized that throughout the day, Fate was saying goodbye to their girlie in preparation for this. However, Nanoha had done nothing of that sort. Now that Fate was over leaving her message for their oldest friend, Nanoha knew, what should they do, next. Pulling her digits out of Fate’s snatch, she stood up. “I’m sorry to stop our fun now, but we need to do something before we get our bodies too sweaty and sticky. We need to record a final message for Vivio and explain, what we’re about to do." Trying to regain at least a little control over what was happening again, Nanoha tried to reach for her Device to start recording their message - only for Fate to grab onto her arm. 

“Don’t you think we should put some more clothes on? While Hayate might be used to seeing us like that, I’d want for our last message to Vivio to have us not looking like this...” Fate asked while getting up and pulling her shorts back onto her bubbly ass - enjoying the way their rough cloth rubbed against her bare, dripping pussy. She picked the scraps of her shirt off the ground nearby, realizing it was impossible to wear it even if she wanted to. Knowing it was the same case for the shirt she had ripped off Nanoha’s chest, she moved off in the direction of one of their wardrobes. Pulling a fresh, black shirt through her head, she glanced into a mirror to make sure her twintails were still looking fine - and confirmed that the damp spots on her shorts weren’t visible from the outside. Nearby, Nanoha had pulled out a pink button-up shirt and hastily buttoned it up. Fate had to approach her and fix it before judging her presence appropriate for the pure multicolored eyes of their daughter, not noticing the half-dried spots on her skirt. Walking back to where Nanoha had left her Device while holding hands, they activated the recording function together.

“Hello, Vivio! I hope you enjoyed yourself during your sleepover! Did you ask Einhardt out yet?” She couldn’t stop herself from teasing Vivio like that even now.   
“Good morning, Vivio. Me and Nanoha-mama have something important to tell you. Back when we were just a little older than you are now, the two of us made a promise together.” Fate began their explanation, and Nanoha picked it up: “That once we are both satisfied with our lives, we would end them together.”  
“You are our greatest pride, Vivio. To watch you as you were growing up always made us both so happy…”  
“And look at you now! The little girl we saved from the Saint’s Cradle is gone…”  
“Replaced by a powerful young mage that can even beat Nanoha-mama in a duel!” Fate flashed a bright smile at the camera while Nanoha lowered her head and continued quietly.  
“There’s nothing that could make either of us happier than seeing you like this.”  
“Because of that, we agreed that it’s time for us to fulfill our promise - thank you for letting us do this, Vivio!”  
“We’re both sure that in the future, you will do things that would make us even prouder of you than we’re now.”  
“And we both wish that you will be able to find true happiness in the future, just like we were able to when we found each other.” The two glanced at one another, then leaned in, their lips joining in a happy kiss to make their point. Once they were done with that, Nanoha looked at the camera again, smiling gently.  
“So please, do not worry about our deaths too much - all of our dreams have come true by now.”  
“Remember that our love for you is stronger than death itself.” Fate added, turning her head away from the camera to hide her tears.  
“Our spirits will always watch over you. Goodbye, Vivio Takamachi.” Nanoha finished, then turned the recording off.

After making sure that their final message would only reach their daughter next morning, Nanoha raised her eyes towards Fate. “I think we’re ready now… What spot did you choose for our final moments?” Nanoha asked while Fate removed her black shirt as fast as she put it on. “Come, I’ll show you.” Fate replied while grabbing Nanoha’s hand again and leading her into their bedroom. Once there, Fate reached into the nightstand on her side of the bed. Opening a secret drawer hidden behind a fake back wall, she took a handgun out of it. It was a Smith & Wesson Model 500, one that she bought for herself when visiting Nanoha’s homeworld one time. While it wouldn’t match the destructive power Nanoha had almost killed her with years ago, Fate felt it was the closest she could get to it without asking Nanoha to blast her apart with magic - and she’d rather prefer for her body to stay in one piece instead of it being destroyed. Nanoha looked at the mundane weapon with curiosity as Fate reached deeper in and pushed a button she had set in the very end. A small hole opened in the ceiling, and a length of pink silk rope fell out, a noose tied at the end with a white ribbon tied into bow fixed just over it, obviously made out of one of the ribbons Nanoha wore while fighting. Forgetting about the earthly weapon, Nanoha’s eyes were immediately glued to the noose - it was obvious that Fate had it prepared for her. Suddenly, she realized what the purpose was behind Fate asking her from time to time about how she’d prefer to die. Early on, she ended up confessing to Fate that she was fascinated with the idea of dying through a hanging. In time, she grew to think of it sexually, masturbating while watching recordings of criminals being executed like that while Fate wasn’t home. It helped that with the Midchildan technology, she was able to experience the very same things as what they went through, slow strangulation letting her climax multiple times during one execution. When she told Fate about that, it led to them incorporating breathplay into their sex, bringing her pleasure to new heights - but she never expected to actually die like that, thinking it would remain just in the realm of fantasy. 

“T-Thanks, Fate! It’s perfect!” She couldn’t stop her voice from cracking as her blue eyes went up and down the length of the rope, her arousal flowing freely out of her cunt in anticipation of how it would feel to hang from it. “Happy you like it… I spent quite some time tailoring it so that it’d match your tastes. For myself, I picked a weapon hailing from your world - and I’m going to use it to s-shoot myself through the scar I had carried between my breasts for these ten years.” Just saying those words made her as aroused as Nanoha was. Sensing the other’s lust, they approached each other, their lips crashing against one another. Neither of them was willing to lose the duel between their tongues, and they continued to wrestle with one another, sharing their saliva and reveling in the other’s sweet taste as if it was the biggest delicacy in the world. Their hands began to move, with Fate’s carefully undoing each button she had fixed just minutes before. This time, she took her time doing this, the shirt slowly opening up on itself as it was no longer held together. Even if it was mostly loose, it still hugged Nanoha’s bust quite tight, with it bursting out of the opening once Fate got through enough buttons. Fate could feel them pressing against her own tits, the four breasts squishing together as their bodies got even closer to one another. Nanoha’s hands went for Fate’s shorts. Dragging them off her butt, she exposed Fate’s cunt and allowed for her honey to trail town her thighs instead of soaking into the yellow leather. In response, Fate lifted her legs one by one, allowing Nanoha to pull the shorts past overknee black socks, and through her small feet. Nanoha didn’t pass the chance to tickle her on the arcs of the feet as she did that, causing Fate to laugh and making her lose the fight that continued between their lips, with Nanoha’s tongue pushing inside Fate’s mouth. Sliding her tongue across Fate’s teeth, Nanoha plunged her fingers into the damp hole yet again. Because of her skillful touch, weakness grew within Fate’s lower body. By the time Nanoha had broken out of their kiss, Fate had already removed Nanoha’s shirt - and just as she did, Nanoha pushed her towards their bed, making the two of them collapse on top of it.

Getting up to her knees, Nanoha continued to finger Fate with one hand, lifting the other to her chest and removing her white bra. Nanoha’s breasts bounced free without it to restrain them, her nipples already erect because they rubbed against Fate’s tits earlier - and because Fate took time to rub them through the bra both times her fingers had been working on her shirt. She used that hand to fondle them for a moment while Fate just moaned and writhed on the bed, before letting go of them moving it towards Fate’s breasts. Fate had just taken her black bra off as well, so Nanoha just took the bra away from her and placed both of them on the nightstand on her side of the bed. There, she opened a drawer of her own. Its content was nothing Fate wouldn’t expect, though - in fact, she had seen it many times in the past. Seeing what Nanoha was doing, Fate stretched her arms towards her waist and dragged Nanoha’s skirt down to her knees. While doing so, her body moved towards her lover, pushing her hips further onto Nanoha’s hand and letting her fingers reach the depths of her vagina. Nanoha’s panties, sopping with her cunt juices, followed suit, uncovering the hairless, magically-shaved and in Fate’s eyes perfect pussy - pussy that Nanoha pushed onto Fate’s fingers for a moment in response. However, moments later Nanoha rose her hips back up again - placing a red orb between her labia. Flicking it with a finger to activate it, the magical device began to glow as it immediately grew in size, forming a long double-ended phallus, the orange-colored end of which inserted itself into Nanoha’s folds. Once its activation process was finished, Nanoha used her hand to grab it by the central part, twisting it inside her folds and causing her arousal to leak onto the length, lubricating it in the process. Pulling her hand out of Fate’s vagina, she wiped it on the yellow part of it that was waiting outside, mixing her and Fate’s love liquids. Then, leaning forward and aligning their pussies together, Nanoha slammed it deep into Fate’s cunt. As she did, she could feel the device fixing its position inside her, allowing for just enough movement inside her to stimulate her in the most optimal way, a part of it latching onto her g-spot, while allowing her to fuck Fate as hard as she wanted. It could do no such adjustments inside Fate’s vaginal canal, since its position there was a variable that changed with the force Nanoha put into her thrusts - but it still allowed her to delve into the pleasure as her cunt was pounded with incredible force, the tip of it hitting her cervix again and again. Both of them moaned loudly as Nanoha continued to ram the dildo into Fate’s cunt - both of her hands now groping Fate’s chest. Fate just grabbed onto Nanoha’s hips, pulling her closer and allowing her to fuck her with even more force - until they both reached a climax, the device’s magic linking them together so that both girls came at the same time while calling out the other’s names. 

As it was Nanoha in the dominant position, most of the strain from their sex was put on her and she collapsed on top of Fate as her orgasm claimed her, the magical dildo bending almost in half as their clits ended up against one another. It took much less time for Fate to recover, and once she did, she saw the opportunity to turn things around. Using the strength her body contained, she flipped them both over, ending on top. Her lips connected with Nanoha’s for a moment, exploiting her weakness to explore her mouth with her tongue. Then, Fate moved into an upright position and leaned back slightly, giving the device that was still linking their pussies together the time to sense the change in their situation as she listened to the senseless moans coming from Nanoha. Once it did, Fate was able to tell because she could feel it latching on to her inner walls, she wasted no time pulling out of Nanoha’s cunt, spreading Nanoha’s buttcheeks and pushing the device into Nanoha’s anus. It’s thickness always made it hard to do, but Fate enjoyed the challenge - and with how wet it became after being drenched with Nanoha’s climax, it was a little bit easier than usual. Sensing the change in texture of its surroundings, the dildo turned into a different mode. Connecting directly to Fate’s nerves, it became an extension to her sensory functions that let her feel just how tight Nanoha’s asshole was as if she was using a real cock to do it. Knowing it was the last time she’d be able to do this, Fate tried to take it slow, but it felt just too good for her to control herself, and soon she was driving the dildo into Nanoha with even more force than Nanoha had shown when she was on top. Her hands reached for her own breasts, rubbing them together and using them to massage the scar that was hidden behind them. For Nanoha, this didn’t provide her with as much pleasure as the vaginal penetration did - but the girl came to love this nonetheless because of how much Fate enjoyed this. Once her body was again responsive to her thoughts, she directed both hands towards her clit. With one hand, she proceeded to massage the area around it, while with the other she started to pinch and pull on the sensitive nub. Again, the device synced their climaxes together - and once they reached them, Fate collapsed backwards, just as broken with pleasure as Nanoha was before.

Once Nanoha was ready to go on, she proceeded to slowly pull the device out of her ass. Her sphincter had to stretch to let the thicker parts of it out, but Nanoha was used to it and in fact enjoyed that feeling as she dragged the entire orange length out of her shaft. Pressing a button to deactivate the device, Nanoha enjoyed the shiver that went through Fate’s body as the connection between her and the magical cock was severed. Her lover spasmed on the bed even more when Nanoha removed that part out of Fate’s love canal, her legs kicking out with her feet and toes twitching enough that Nanoha could see them moving through her socks. Once she had removed it in full, the device retracted itself back into the ball it started as. Placing the sticky orb onto her nightstand, the orange-haired woman waited for Fate to recover while looking directly at the noose that was still waiting for her. When Fate climbed climbed back up onto her knees next to her, Nanoha’s mind was almost completely occupied by the pink piece of silk above them, knowing she had to be the one who’d die first.

Grabbing her by the hand, Nanoha opened her mouth, but Fate cut her off instead. “You want to go first, right?” Nanoha nodded slowly, a sheepish smile on her face. “Yeah. Do you mind waiting a little bit longer?”

“Not at all. In fact…” Fate didn’t finish her words, instead getting up and assuming a commanding position, looked at Nanoha with faked disgust. She knew, what she could do to make this even more arousing for her beloved than it already was. “Convict Nanoha Takamachi, it’s time for your execution. And the state has decided that it would be carried out through hanging. Now, get up and my orders.” Playing along, Nanoha dropped her head down as she slowly stood up, imitating a broken women on her death row whose position she was able to take thanks to the Midchildan technology many times before - a thrill of excitement and anticipation going down her spine as she heard ‘hanging’. Fate led her to where the noose was located, one hand closed in a strong grip over her shoulder. “Get onto it.” Fate commanded again, pushing Nanoha towards a chair she used to sit on in the past. Nanoha climbed it, bending her long legs up high so she could reach the seat. “Now, place the noose around your neck.” Nanoha grabbed the silk rope with her hands, rubbing her fingers against it and savouring its softness. She touched the bow as well, confirming it was one of her old ribbons. She stared through the loop of the noose for a moment, before pressing it against her chest, confirming that it really was perfect and cherishing that Fate had chosen something this great for her. Fate truly did understand her perfectly, she really was her soulmate. Raising it back up and dragging it onto her neck, Nanoha closed her eyes and moaned quietly, relishing in the soft touch of the silk wrapped around her neck.

Fate’s fingers, still a little bit wet with her pussy juices from before, crawled up her back and the base of her neck until they reached the knot on the noose. Tightening it so that Nanoha’s head wouldn’t fall out, she watched as more shivers went down Nanoha’s back. Once she was done with that, she closed her hands over Nanoha’s slender neck, just like she had done in the past on her request. Nanoha’s body shivered again as she did that, and Fate was able to see the fresh arousal dripping down Nanoha’s thighs and long legs - but even without it, she’d be able to tell how excited her best friend and lover was. Letting go, Fate circled Nanoha’s body around, dropping the harsh facade she knew Nanoha appreciated. Placing one leg on the chair, she lifted herself up as well, her lips connecting with Nanoha’s as they joined in one final kiss. This time, instead of struggling in passion, it was one of just pure love, as both women knew that this was goodbye and tried to convey their feelings for the last time. Their hands locked together, sharing more than words ever could as the warmth of Nanoha’s hands heated up the cold of Fate’s fingers. They stayed locked in the kiss for as long as they could, but it couldn’t last forever. Once they were parted, Fate stepped back down, giving Nanoha the space on the chair back. Their hands still stayed locked as Nanoha’s blue eyes connected with Fate’s red ones - filled with more love than ever before.

“Thank you, Fate. Every moment with you, I felt so happy… I can’t picture a better life than what we had together - and I can’t think of a better way to die, either; with the love of my life following me soon after. I love you, Fate. Farewell.” Letting go of Fate’s hands, Nanoha took a step backwards - but her feet found no solid ground there. As her body took a drop backwards, Fate quickly pulled the chair out of the way, taking a step back herself to give Nanoha the space she needed. As she did, her mouth opened, her voice rich with the emotions in her heart.

“Me neither, Nanoha. Y-You… you truly were the light of my life. You saved me and showed me the way to live. Now, show me the way to die and I will follow you right away.” Tears flashed in Fate’s eyes as she saw that, but Fate knew these were tears of happiness. They were finally doing it - they were joining together in death to stay side by side forever.

The gentle drop from the chair into the air made Nanoha’s heart beat faster as she felt the same sensation of weightlessness that accompanied her flying around. It stayed for just a split second before the soft silk squeezed her neck, forcing her windpipe shut as she dangled around, her body swinging around with the force of her fall. She listened to Fate’s heartfelt words, the sound of her blood pounding in her ears but still making it possible to hear them. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but the rope made it impossible for any sound to come out, so she just smiled and nodded, the extra pressure on her neck caused by her moving her head like that making her abdomen burn with desire. Her body swung like a pendulum, her ponytail swinging behind her as well, letting Nanoha enjoy the forces affecting her body - her boobs shaking like jelly as she let them move freely. The gravity was unrelenting, tugging her down and making it impossible to breathe, with the tender cloth preventing her from sucking any air in. Nanoha was more than happy with that - and as her body started to slow down, the swinging coming to a stop, she tried to stay motionless for a moment - the less energy she used, the longer she’d be able to endure like that. However, the longer this continued, the stronger the pressure in her lungs grew - and that was mirrored by an even more powerful heat between her legs. Her thighs were oozing with her nectar, nectar so plentiful that it trickled down her lengthy legs and seeped into her white socks. Saving her strength became a less important concern than the tension in her loins that was driving her crazy. Moving again, Nanoha directed a hand towards her pussy while the other moved up her body and onto her breasts. Just a finger entering her drenched vaginal depths was enough to get her off, Nanoha letting out a choked cry of release as she came. Even as she was riding her orgasm out she continued to finger herself and fondle her tits, stretching out the pleasure of her final climax to lengths unknown to her before as her legs were flooded with all the juice her body was forced to produce, her face redder with pleasure and asphyxiation combined than ever before.

With such a powerful and drawn-out orgasm, Nanoha had little control over the rest of her body - it took all the self-control she had to keep fingering herself as she let her second hand jerk randomly. Even if it was out of control, her elbow still moved across her breasts, granting her even more pleasure. Her legs twitched twitched around, causing some of her cum to fall off them and onto the ground. As they kicked, they hit on the hand that was still buried in her snatch - pushing it around and adding to her orgasmic high. Her hips waggled around a bit, but mostly stayed in one place - her muscles relaxing as the pleasure continued. Eventually, though, the pleasure faded, the pain in her lungs flaring as her body began struggling anew. The strength to keep her body in control didn’t however - in fact, as her body started spasming again, it caused her hand to fall out of her pussy. Her mind was able to recover from it, the orange-haired woman able to tell what was happening as the pressure in her lungs grew. Her body was shaken with powerful spasms, her long legs kicking out and draining most of her remaining strength. Now, her hips were moving around as well, her knees bending and stretching out as her legs sent her body into swinging around again. The force shaking her body was enough to affect the silk rope as well, causing it to dig deeper into her neck while sending ripples up the pink cloth and causing the white bow above it to shake around. Her hands waved around as the pain spreading through her body began assaulting her mind, slowly replacing more and more of her thoughts with just pain. The shrinking part of her consciousness that was still capable of thinking found nothing wrong with that - in fact, she found it incredibly hot. If her body was still responsive, she’d have tried to touch herself and get off again. Because it wasn’t, she was left with a quickly growing pang of arousal inside her cunt that was still aching with the destructive orgasm from before.

Because of her kicks, some of Nanoha’s come that was on her legs was thrown onto Fate, the yellow-haired woman watching while sitting on their bed with her legs spread. With one hand, she was massaging her clit, while in the other the enforcer was holding the gun she had prepared for herself. Lifting it to her mouth, she stretched it open and shoved it inside, running her tongue against the cold steel and covering it in saliva - both hers and whatever remained of Nanoha’s after their last kiss. Sucking on it for a moment, Fate decided it was lubricated enough. Pulling it out, she used two fingers to spread her pussy lips and then quickly rammed it into her cunt. Having used it for masturbation before, she knew exactly the way it’d feel as it slid against her pussy walls, the protrusion at the end of the barrel rubbing her in the way she desired. Shoving it in a couple of times, Fate then pulled the silver gun out, and rose it to her chest. Pressing the barrel’s length against her midriff, she slowly moved it up until the tip was touching the base of her large boobs. With enough lubrication in the form of her love juice and her saliva, after just some wiggling the tip she was able to slide it up her cleavage. She shivered in pleasure as the metal rubbed against her skin, until the tip came out at the top as she pushed the handle into the divide at the bottom. The barrel’s length was almost obscured from sight, but as Fate pushed it into the gap between her boobs, it forced them just a little bit more apart - allowing for more of the gun to be seen in between them, the cylinder at the bottom pushing them further to the sides. After all of it was in, Fate pulled it back down, then shoved it back up. In the past, Nanoha used the magical dildo to fuck her between her tits on Fate’s request - and Fate really enjoyed the way her boobs felt as she squeezed them around the gun. Now, she was unable to do it as both her hands were occupied - but the most important part of both Nanoha fucking her chest and this didn’t require her to do that. Sliding across her skin, the barrel of the gun repeatedly touched the scar over her sternum that was there. To have a sticky piece of metal touch it was nothing special beyond the usual excitement she always felt whenever anything brushed against it. However, the knowledge that it would soon rip the scar open - and the damage it would cause to the rest of her body - was all that Fate could think of. Trembling with anticipation, Fate proceeded to use it to fuck her breasts for a moment longer while masturbating furiously with her other hand, looking down with her red eyes and watching as she send her boobs bouncing with each of her thrusts. In just a few of these thrusts, Fate screamed loudly in an orgasm while deluging the sheets with her sexual liquids. Her tongue hung free from her lips as they were parted, postcoital weakness spreading through her body. Throwing her arms behind her to support herself, Fate was able to stay sitting instead of collapsing onto the bed to watch Nanoha’s final moments.

Fate’s gaze moved onto her lover just in time, for Nanoha was entering the final stage of her hanging. Her strength all used up, only occasional spasms were going through her body now as it hung almost motionlessly. Just a few more moments in the noose, and her body started to give in, her face turning a dark purple.   
‘Thank you, Fate…’ Nanoha thought to herself as her body fell limp, all her senses fading around her, the cold, numb darkness providing blessed relief from the pain in her lungs. ‘This was… better… better than I… than I imagined… it would be… I… I’ll be… I’ll be waiting… waiting for… for you… in… in the… next… li… fe…’ With that, her eyelids slid closed over her blue eyes as her heart beat for the last time, a rattling gurgle escaping her crushed throat. A stream of urine fountained from her crotch, adding to the pool of her honey on the ground under her body. A final dying spasm moved her body, her legs, feet and toes all twitching weakly one final time before going still forever.  
Seeing this, Fate smiled while running a pair of fingers across her labia. It looked like Nanoha was dead - and the knowledge made Fate really happy. Nanoha showed no regrets until the very end, showing the very dedication that was her signature attribute even in death. As excited as the knowledge made her, Fate still had to confirm that it was the truth. Approaching the body that was motionless in the noose, Fate grabbed her hand and pressed her fingers against Nanoha’s wrist. Confirming that her pulse was gone, Fate understood that this was really it - her greatest friend and lover was gone for good, dead because Fate suggested it. She was unsure how to feel about that knowledge… She thought she’d be excited about this - and while watching Nanoha hang made her pussy really wet again, that feeling became less intensive now that she saw Nanoha’s corpse up close. And yet, she couldn’t shake the intense curiosity at the back of her head that was telling her to feel the corpse up. She joked about necrophilia in her message to Hayate earlier - Fate never expected to do it herself, though. Running her hands up Nanoha’s cum-stained legs, she confirmed that they were still as firm and juicy as they were while she was still alive - and they were still warm, too. Squeezing Nanoha’s thighs and butt for a few moments, Fate stared at Nanoha’s neatly shaved cunt. Unable to resist the urge anymore, she bent forwards until her face was lined up with it. The hands groping Nanoha’s butt helped to keep the body from swinging around as Fate pressed her face into the divide between Nanoha’s legs, getting her cheeks wet with Nanoha’s come that was on her thighs. Sticking her tongue inside, Fate tasted it slowly at first. Aside from a bitterness that quickly subsided, caused by remaining droplets of piss, it was exactly the same Nanoha-flavored post-orgasmic sweetness that Fate had eaten out hundreds of times before. After making sure of that, Fate began to lap at it with her tongue, enjoying the way Nanoha’s inner walls clenched around her tongue as she sucked and licked it with more intensity than ever before. She continued to take great delight in Nanoha’s taste for what would be the last time, until a fresh flood of juices came from Nanoha’s corpse, coating her face even as she drank up as much as she could. Feeling Nanoha’s walls contracting on her tongue in a recognizable way, Fate realized not without some surprise that through this she was able to bring the body she loved to a climax even after Nanoha had died, telling Fate that she was aroused by her death to the very end.

Once the flood had died down once more, Fate withdrew her tongue and drenched face from Nanoha’s snatch, her body straightening up again. Her gaze went up Nanoha’s body. As her eyes passed Nanoha’s breasts, Fate grabbed onto them again - and tickled Nanoha’s nipples until they stiffened again, showing that her body was still pretty responsive. Reaching her head, Fate looked at her darkened face. Even with her mouth open and tongue hanging free, drool dripping down her chin, with blood trickling from her nostrils, it seemed so peaceful and happy. Lifting one hand even further, Fate cupped the delicate skin of her cheek for the final time. Letting go of it, she ran her fingers down the length of Nanoha’s ponytail, letting soft strands of hair slide in between her fingers. A single strand snapped off and stayed in her hand as she let go, Fate wrapping it around her right index finger, the finger she’d use to pull the trigger in just a few moments. Then, she backed away from the corpse of her lover, and her gaze turned to the gun she had left on the bed, originally meant for hunting large game on Nanoha’s homeworld. That was with its original ammunition, though. Fate took the time to make a single bullet of her own out of the spent cartridge casings from her, Nanoha’s and Vivio’s Devices. Fate had done one more modification to the gun - to mirror the ribbon tied over Nanoha’s noose, she had one of her black ribbons tied around the handle. Climbing onto the bed again, she sat in a different spot from before so that the sheets underneath her were dry. She grabbed the gun with both hands… Strange, it seemed much heavier than before. Struggling to lift it, Fate still managed to do it. Bringing the gun to the front of her body, she aligned it with her chest again - this time, perpendicularly to her body. Drawing a few deep breaths that made her chest rise up and down, she gently rubbed the muzzle against the sides of her breasts - pushing them to the sides like before, just the minimum distance so that the gun fit between them. Because of its earlier lubrication, it had no issues sliding deeper into her cleavage, until the muzzle connected directly with her scar. Just like before, her body was shaken with powerful spasms at that moment. Now, it was her turn - that knowledge pushing every other thought out of her mind. However, the spasms didn’t end as quickly as they usually would - and instead, her hands started shivering heavily. It took all Fate had to keep the gun in place - and no matter how hard she tried, her finger refused to pull the trigger.

***

Hayate swung the door of the flying cab open as it lowered to land, jumping out and taking off the moment her feet touched the ground. Before leaving, she told the driver to send the bill to her office - and the driver seemed too absorbed in staring at her almost bare chest to complain. On other days, she’d have probably sucked him off to at least partially fill her near-infinite sexual drive - the effect of having absorbed the Linker Cores of countless mages when her soul fused with the Book of Darkness. The power she carried far exceeded any limits, but it came with a lust to match it. Lust, that, no matter how hard she tried, never went away. The newest bunch of recruits she was checking up on earlier lacked the endurance to keep up with her, unable to satisfy even a fraction of her cravings that needed to be taken care of to keep her sane. Fate contacting her was a godsend - Nanoha and Fate always made her come enough times to let her cut down on her lascivious habits for a few weeks or so. Even if Fate asked her to come tomorrow, once Hayate imagined what the three of them would do, her body started telling her to go there straight away. She knew Vivio was out, celebrating her victory with her friends, so the TSAB commander could see just what her friends were up to - and she wanted to join in as soon as she could. After making sure that the final few soldiers were, too, unable to keep up with her as she worked to get them off in some of the quickest orgasms she had seen, the brown-haired unstoppable force stormed out of their barracks and quickly grabbed a ride that brought her to her friends’ house. Heading for the door, it recognized her and opened automatically. Knowing the layout of the house by heart, Hayate headed straight for their bedroom - suspecting the couple was having their fun there. On the way there, she quickly stripped out of the too tight brown office shirt she put on to keep at least a sliver of decency - it hugged her chest tight enough that her always erect nipples were protruding straight through it, making it obvious that she was not wearing a bra. From the shirt’s pocket, she grabbed the pendant that made for her Device’s standby form, clutching it in one hand as she let her top slide off her body. A miniskirt of the same color that covered her perky ass was thrown away to some distant corner of the house as she finally reached the bedroom, her shoes kicked off on the way too. She was a bit surprised by the lack of lewd noises from inside. Opening the door instantly, she was hoping to catch her friends in the act without giving them any chance to stop whatever they were doing.  
Though when Hayate entered the room, she gasped in surprise (and some arousal) at the sight before her that even she could not have predicted: Nanoha, hanging from a pink noose in the ceiling, clearly dead, but her expression frozen in what Hayate could tell was happiness; and Fate sitting on the bed, a pistol that she recognized from Earth as an S&W 500 against her chest. The barrel was pointed inward, and Fate was visibly straining herself keeping it there. Just by looking at her, Hayate could tell - Fate was trying to pull the trigger, but her body was fighting back, her survival instincts weren’t letting her do that. Startled by the door suddenly opening, Fate let the gun fall down as she looked straight at her - very surprised to see a naked Hayate there.

“I came early since I figured screwing with you two now would be more enjoyable for all the three of us. It seems that it’s a bit too late for Nanoha, though. Mind explaining that?” Hayate asked while walking directly to Fate, putting the Schwertkreuz on a nightstand and settling down on the bed next to her.  
And so Fate told her about what happened ten years ago, and the promise Nanoha and Fate made to each other, her body shaking throughout the whole story. “With Vivio’s victory over Nanoha, I realized she had grown so much…” Fate explained at the end. “We both agreed that our lives had reached their highest points… and we decided it was the perfect time to fulfill our promise, and end our lives…” She blushed. “That, and… I’ve fantasized about this moment pretty much ever since we made that promise…” A broad smile appeared on Hayate’s face as she heard that. “What’s wrong, then? Just go ahead and shoot yourself!” She called out forcefully without any concern for Fate’s life.  
“I… I just can’t! My body won’t listen to me!” Fate called out, tears of frustration showing up in the corners of her red eyes. “Nanoha walked off the chair without any hesitation - why can’t I do the same?” The tears started to flow as she picked the gun up again, positioning the barrel, placing her right index finger against the trigger, taking a deep breath… and her hands started trembling again. She wanted to cry out in frustration and sadness - she’d gone through all the trouble to set this up, and Nanoha was already gone - why would her body not let her follow her love?!? The worst part was that down between her legs her cunt was still dripping with how aroused she was - the muzzle touching her scar and the gun itself keeping her wet throughout that. Her body clearly was willing to go on with this - so why was her finger still defying her desires?

Suddenly, a pair of glowing blue hands enfolded her own, helping to stabilize the gun. Fate looked up in surprise to see Hayate’s face just inches from her own. “It’s okay, Fate. Nanoha’s waiting for you on the other side… And I’m here for you, too. Now, show me the Fate I’ve seen in the past: Fate who never hesitates, Fate who can overcome any obstacles! And if you do… I promise I’ll make it feel even better than you thought it’d be.” After whispering the last sentence in her most sensual voice, a voice that she had practiced to induce lust in the hearts of men and women alike, Hayate’s lips closed over Fate’s. Her tongue easily slipped into the blonde’s mouth, and Fate moaned into the kiss as she felt Hayate’s knee grinding against her pussy.

Fate smiled as she felt her body calming down, the tremors in her hands subsiding. The emotional and physical comfort provided by her friend gave her the push she needed. “Thank you, Hayate,” she thought telepathically to the other woman, not breaking the kiss. “Goodbye.” And with that, she was finally able to close her finger around the trigger and squeeze. The loud bang of the gun firing was instantly followed by pain as Fate’s back seemed to explode, blood and flesh staining her long blonde hair crimson even as it splattered against the wall behind her, the sheets of her and Nanoha’s bed covered with a layer of blood too. True to Hayate’s words, while Fate’s spine was blasted apart, the commander’s magic still let her feel everything below the wound. With the place she chose for the shot, even though her sternum was shattered into pieces, her heart was spared - and she could feel her heart continuing to beat, pumping the blood out of the massive hole in her back and the little one at the front, staining the muzzle with it and causing a small streak of crimson to go down her toned stomach. With the aftershock forces from the shot spreading through her body, her huge boobs were set to bounce around again, their sides turning red with blood as well along with some ash from the gun’s tip spreading onto them. The bullet’s massive force caused a huge wound in her ribcage, tearing her chest cavity open along with the sides of her lungs. She was having trouble breathing now, and she could even feel blood beginning to pool in her lungs. Certainly, it was beginning to pool in her mouth, a trail dribbling out one corner of it, and also dribbling into Hayate’s mouth, too - with the brown-haired woman sucking as much of it out as she could. All that hurt like crazy, but Fate was able to push the pain aside in the euphoria of finally having done it - and she needed to do so for just a moment before feeling her coil snapping in an orgasm more intense than any she had felt before, her body shuddering weakly as her juices poured out over Hayate’s knee.  
Hayate was telling the truth - even if Fate expected her body to climax now, she had no idea that she’d be still able to feel it. Now, the pleasure was all that was filling her mind, numbness spreading through her body. She almost collapsed, but Hayate let go of her hands and pulled her into a hug to keep her close. Fate was really grateful for that… Even if she found the way Hayate was still sucking on her tongue a bit too ravenous for now, she appreciated having the warmth of another person accompany her this close as her life was slowly seeping away through the holes on both sides of her chest. Without the gun at the front, blood could flow from the wound at the front with ease, adding some red to Hayate’s breasts as the blood flowed onto them. Hayate continued to rub her knee into her pussy, waves of pleasure surging through her too - but even if she wanted to come badly, she decided to keep doing this as her final service to Fate. Sadly, she couldn’t keep her magic up forever - and as the first signs appeared that pain was starting to come back to Fate, Hayate dropped the spell.

With it gone, Fate began to convulse in her arms - more blood spilling all over Hayate’s chest. Losing the contact with the lower part of her body also removed the source of her sexual pleasure, leading to Fate losing the shield her mind had against pain. However, the blonde girl welcomed the pain that she could feel in what remained of her upper body, knowing it was an integral part of what she did. And so, she found herself enjoying the way her throat was slowly being filled with more and more blood, blood that trickled into her mouth. With it being fully occupied by Hayate’s lips and tongue, it led to her breathing through her nose - and as she breathed out, blood left through it along with stale air.  
Hayate’s hands slid down Fate’s back, with the fingers of one hand entering the gaping hole there while the others began tugging on her torn skin. With the back of her ribcage gone along with her spine, Hayate brushed her fingers against one of her blood-filled lungs. Another spasm went through Fate’s upper body as she did that, but the inviting look in Fate’s pain-filled eyes encouraged her to go on even as blood began snorting from her nostrils. Pushing her bloodstained hand deeper into the opening, she quickly reached Fate’s heart. Closing her fingers over it, she was weirdly fascinated by the way it was weakly beating inside. It was sooo tempting to just rip out out now… However, Fate wanted to die from the shot, and Hayate respected that wish - so she just gave it a few weak squeezes instead. In response, Fate’s body spasmed again. A wet gurgle came into her face out of Fate’s mouth that she was still devouring, along with a fresh surge of blood. Hayate wondered briefly why she enjoyed the taste so much, but before she could decide on that Fate’s thoughts entered her mind again. Although no words came, the emotions still were there: happiness being the strongest. Hayate finally broke off the kiss to get a better look at Fate’s face once she did that - and her blue eyes locked with Fate’s reds as life disappeared from them. “Nanoha… I’m coming to you…” With their minds still connected, Hayate could hear Fate’s final thought as it did. One final heartbeat in Hayate’s hand, and Fate’s heart went still forever.

The moment it did, Hayate let go of the hand she was holding on to Fate’s back with, and moved it directly towards her cunt. Since she was holding back during Fate’s dying moments, the moment she knew Fate was gone she immediately forced her fingers into her vagina - and was able to climax right away. As she did, her mind couldn’t stop thinking about the way Fate’s mind slowly faded away - she could witness it directly as Fate’s mind was connected to hers during that. Usually, Hayate wouldn’t give it much thought - but experiencing her friend’s dying thoughts first-hand was something she couldn’t get out of her head. The moments the pangs of her climax ended, Hayate began fingering herself again while moving her head closer to Fate’s body again. Tasting the new blood in her mouth for just a moment, she directed her attention downwards after dragging Fate’s tongue out of her mouth with her teeth. Her tongue flicked against Fate’s tits - finding them just as tasty as they were in the past. The sweat and blood covering them only added to the taste, Hayate decided. Licking on both of her nipples one after another, Hayate then directed her tongue to the divide between the two massive tits she was always a little jealous of. Sliding in between them, she remembered, how much Fate adored being touched in that particular spot. Now, it all made sense - and Hayate found herself enjoying this to a similar extent as she tasted the ash around the hole before sliding her tongue into it. That lovely taste of blood filled her mouth again, this time combined with the residue left behind by Fate’s special bullet. The warmth and tightness of the bullet hole made it different from all the pussies Hayate had tasted before, and she very much welcomed the new experience. In fact, the sheer freshness of this sensation was enough to make her cum again, this time with more pleasure filling her body than before. Her oversexuality had its bad sides, too - most of the climaxes gave her only a fraction of the pleasure a normal person would feel. That only made her cherish the climaxes when she was able to reach real pleasure even more - and this was one of them. She moaned loudly against Fate’s chest, slurping out more blood out of the hole, squeezing on Fate’s heart from the other side to make more of it come out.

Once her climax subsided, Hayate let go of Fate’s heart and let her collapse on top of the bed. Her eyes moved towards Fate’s cunt for a moment, but she decided she had given it enough of her attention for now using her knee. Showing a finger inside and then lifting it to her mouth to confirm that it tasted the same as the last time, she diverted her attention to Nanoha’s hanging corpse. Getting up from the bed, she quickly approached it - however, while a part of her was thinking what to do with it, the other was still caught up in the memory of Fate’s life slowly disappearing. The finality resonating from that sensation seemed to weirdly excite her even more than just looking at the naked bodies of her friends - even though them being dead made it more arousing than ever before. Staring at Nanoha’s corpse for a moment, she eventually directed her attention to her dead cunt. Forcing a finger inside, Hayate was baffled at its relative coldness. Sometimes during missions she couldn’t control herself and felt up the corpses of both the TSAB’s enforcers and their opponents alike, but with these she could only go for the very fresh ones whereas Nanoha had been dangling there for quite some time - Fate struggled to pull the trigger for long enough for her lover’s corpse to grow cold. Although the body seemed pretty stiff under her touch, her cunt was still a little bit wet even if most of her juices had gushed out at this point. Hayate just had to check out if its taste was affected by her death - dropping to her knees, she immediately buried her face between Nanoha’s wet thighs just like Fate did a few hours before. And just as Hayate expected, it did have more of a stale taste to it - but as her tongue slid against the inner walls of Nanoha’s cunt, it led to more of her pussy juices coming out, giving Hayate a bit of nostalgia because of their familiar taste. However, it was just the perfect combination of new and old that allowed Hayate to move towards a pleasing climax while just rubbing her clit with one hand. Her other hand squeezed Nanoha’s ass for a moment, her fingers aiming for her asshole. The orifice that Fate had used before had now almost returned back to its normal size, but without much effort Hayate was able to force her middle and index fingers into the hole. Nanoha couldn’t really appreciate it now, but having the walls of her rectum squeeze around Hayate’s digits made Hayate even more excited as she continued to finger it. She sucked on Nanoha’s stiff clit while rubbing her own with enough force to make it go red as she grazed it, drawing in the low volume of honey that left Nanoha’s dead slit. Another climax filled her body with real pleasure, confirming to Hayate that going here was the correct choice when it came to satisfying her lusts.

As she pulled back from Nanoha’s entrance, Hayate’s eyes came across Nanoha’s dead hands. Her fingers were spread out, but as Hayate touched them she found out she could easily manipulate them. Getting up from her knees despite them shaking around because of her latest orgasm, Hayate quickly pressed her breasts against Nanoha’s stomach. Then, bending Nanoha’s arms at her elbows, Hayate was able to enclose Nanoha’s lifeless hands around her melons. Placing her hands on top of Nanoha’s, Hayate used her friend’s hands to fondle her own tits. It felt pretty clunky doing this, but their cold touch combined with her knowing that Nanoha was dead made up for it - and as she squeezed her erect nipples between two of Nanoha’s digits, it sent a shock of pleasure through her breasts that she had not felt in a long time. While giving her breasts an erotic massage using Nanoha’s hands, Hayate forced her mouth in between Nanoha’s for a bit - but with the lack of a bullet hole between them, they were just so average when compared to the thrilling experience exploring Fate’s voluptuous chest was. Because of that, Hayate’s mind wandered around as she continued to do this - going back to Fate’s life fading away in front of her. The way her life force was there one instant and the other it was suddenly cut off was something she just couldn’t shake off as it continued to send sparks of excitement through her lower body. As she replayed that moment in her mind again, a conclusion entered her mind - if the deaths of her friends led to her being able to climax pretty hard, then dying herself would feel even better! Hayate had been searching for that ultimate climax for some time, and it seemed that this time she found the solution - and it was so simple, too! She let out a laugh muffled by one of Nanoha’s tits that turn into a moan of real excitement and pleasure as she came with that thought filling her head - holding on to Nanoha’s body as her muscles loosened up enough for her to lose her balance.

Recovering from her climax, Hayate let go of Nanoha’s hands and let them slide off her boobs. She took a step back and watched the corpse swing around because she disturbed it. She was prepared to leave it there once it came to a stop, but an afterthought appeared as she watched her arms wave around with the rest of her body. Grabbing one of them, she pushed it towards Nanoha’s cunt. Forcing the hand inside, Hayate tried her hardest to shove it as deep as she could so that it wouldn’t fall out - unknowingly making Nanoha reenact what she did during her hanging. Letting go of it, she looked at Fate - and realized that it would be unfair to just leave her corpse like that after this. As she walked towards it, she laughed again - Fate expected her to clean after them and instead she was just putting their bodies in positions that were even more sexual. Grabbing one of Fate’s hands, Hayate tried to pry her fingers off the gun’s handle. Unable to do it, Hayate decided to just use the gun instead. Grabbing Fate’s hands, she guided them towards Fate’s oozing pussy, her arms ending up crossed on top of her chest, squeezing her huge tits back together and covering the bloody hole between them. Once she reached Fate’s cunt, she shoved the gun all the way in, with just the handle over which Fate’s hands were still enclosed staying outside. Happy with the pose she put Fate’s corpse in, Hayate backed away again - her cunt flooding with pleasure as she tried to decide, how to end her life.

However, before she was able to think of an idea that made her sufficiently wet, Hayate realized she had to share this new discovery with her family - after all, they would get worried if they simply found her corpse without any message. Returning to the bed, she lifted the cross that was her Device’s standby form from the stand nearby. Then, she quickly enabled the recording function - without a concern that she was fully nude now. The Wolkenritter had gotten used to seeing her like this years ago.

“Hello, everyone. You might want to all gather together before watching this… I’ll cut straight to the point: Nanoha and Fate had just killed themselves. And… Seeing them do this, I found this incredibly hot - and I can’t wait to test it out on myself, either. So, I’ll do that right away - just wanted to give you all a heads-up. Rein… Signum… Vita... Shamal… Zafira… You were all my family for all this time. You put up with all my urges and supported me… Thank you all for this. I hope your lives will go on with you being able to find even more happiness than what we shared through these years together… Or you could just try following me, instead! I’m not trying to force you… But I can guarantee that you’d all enjoy it!” She smiled brightly directly at the device, then her expression grew a bit more serious. “I love you all… Thanks for everything. I’ll be watching over you… and waiting for you to join me in the afterlife.”

Turning the device’s recording function off, Hayate sent the message straight away. As she set it down, she could barely contain her excitement… Then picked it right back up. Activating it, she made it transform into its active form - that of a staff with the cross at its tip. Running her fingers across one of the cross’s blades, she removed the layer of magical protection over it, turning it into a sharp instrument of death. Then, just like that, she ran it across her neck, slicing it open. A geyser of blood began to spurt from the cut, mixing Fate’s blood on her tits with her own. The surge of pleasure coursing through her entire body eclipsed the little stab of pain coming from her neck as if it never existed. Backing off towards one of the room’s walls, she rested her back against it. Then, she forced the hand that removed the magical protection into the waiting folds of her cunt. Unable to moan, she tried nevertheless, spitting blood out of her mouth as she gurgled on it. That was no issue for Hayate, the woman just focusing on maximizing her pleasure. Letting go of the staff, she began feeling up her breasts and spreading out the blood that was pouring onto them all over them. With the way her blood was pumping in her veins now, Hayate was happy to see that this rush really made her feel the best she ever did. Pushing her fingers deep into the walls of her vagina, she quickly reached a powerful climax - but just one would never be enough to satisfy her. She slid down on the wall, her legs giving in to either weakness or pleasure - Hayate couldn’t tell and didn’t care either way.

Her body began to spasm against the wall, with enough force to send her breasts bouncing again. She let go of them, wanting for them to be able to move unrestricted. So that the hand didn’t just lay around aimlessly, she rose it towards her throat - and began rubbing her fingers against the bloodied slit in it. If she was changing the location of one hand, she might as well do that for the other, Hayate decided. Pulling the fingers out of her cunt, she moved the hand deeper in between her legs - and quickly pushed a few fingers through her sphincter. Fingering herself anally, she couldn’t tell if the spasms of her asshole or Nanoha’s were more pleasant - but the extra feeling of penetration gave this more points. That, combined with her limbs twitching out and in of control, and the way the flesh of her throat felt around her fingers, quickly allowed her to come again.

However, as the climax finished, and she pulled her fingers out of her anus and used them to massage her clit, Hayate noticed that she was feeling better than before. The souls stored within her provided her body with extra regeneration capabilities. Was her body working to stay alive even now? Running a finger along the entirety of the cut, Hayate confirmed that it was definitely smaller than it was before. Because of this, Hayate realized that she could use this as a way to provide herself with the ultimate pleasure without actually dying… No, that was not the case - it aroused her so much only because she knew she’d die by the end of it. Still, she had already gotten two amazing climaxes out of it - maybe taking this chance was the right choice? As those thoughts left her head, she immediately knew that it was false - she had already thrown her life away to do this, backing out now wouldn’t be right. It would be a dishonor to Nanoha and Fate’s memory if she did that. With renewed conviction, Hayate let go of her neck and grabbed her staff again.

This time, her grip was much stronger than before. Without any hesitation, she delivered a cut that was much deeper. Now, this actually hurt! The pulsating feeling of pain spreading out through her body as more of her blood spurted out of the cut was enough that she could feel it - and so, she forced her hand into her cunt once again to capitalize on that. However, she didn’t stop with just one cut. Her body absorbed the pain and turned it into more pleasure, and she desired even more of that. And so with her excitement getting the better of her, Hayate began sawing it across her throat, cutting through her neck until she hit something hard. Recognizing that it was her spine, Hayate took more time to gather some strength in that hand - for her body was growing weaker again. Once the girl had decided she had enough, she pushed the tip of the cross’s blade into her spine. With the sharp tip going in easily, the rest of the pointy decoration followed, slicing cleanly through her bone and severing the connection between her head and her lower body. As she did, she realized what a mistake it was as the pleasure coming from her cunt stopped. Fate was able to feel a climax despite a similar found but Hayate hadn’t put a spell like that on herself - and she was in no state to do it now. Without a connection to her brain, her fingers slipped off the handle of her staff, with its base falling to the ground while the cross at the top continued to impale her through the neck. Another wave of spasms went through her body, with her hands and fingers twitching too. One arm flailed around without any point to it, but the other’s hand was still stuck in her cunt. With the random movements of her fingers and her pussy clenching around them too, Hayate’s vagina was given to another climax - the brown-haired girl able to see it as her pussy squirted out juices from the last orgasm her body would experience. It was the most powerful one she had ever had, and she knew that… So being unable to feel it left her a bit frustrated, to say the least. However, there was little she could do about it at this point. The souls stored within her tried to heal the massive cut, but all they achieved was extending the time she’d lie dying while slumped against the wall of Fate and Nanoha’s bedroom… Giving her all the time she desired to immerse herself in the pain she could feel in her neck. Even if she was unable to feel her cunt anymore, that left her at least a bit sexually satisfied as her vision began to wane. 

“I guess… This is what I wanted? I’ve had a fun life… G-goodbye, everyone…” Hayate took one last look at the blurred corpses of her two best friends, then passed on with a satisfied smile on her face. With the three of them completely naked, sweaty and covered with their sexual juices, their hands forced into their dead pussies, they’d make for just the surprise for Vivio that Fate was trying to avoid when she invited Hayate to come and join them.


End file.
